


Boyfriend

by kscribbles



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Every vamp!fandom needs at least one redwings fic! So how about one or more of the male main characters (in vampire form) eating Amy aaalll out while she's on her period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Few excuses for this. Except it was prompted, and I like a challenge, and it's good to try to write outside of one's comfort zone, and it was for a _kink_ meme. So. Yeah. I'm sorry. Written for the lj community FrightNight2011's kinkmeme: http://frightnight2011.livejournal.com/718.html

Having a vampire for a boyfriend was kind of weird.  But mostly all right. They had an... arrangement.  Amy agreed not to stake him, Charley agreed not to murder anyone who didn't deserve it.  She agreed to let him in her apartment, he agreed to eat first, and not to kill her or turn her (That wasn't too hard for him, he liked how she smelled).  Because eh, she'd been a vampire before, it wasn't all that. Besides, she was a desert girl, she liked the sun.  She agreed to still fuck him (because, as she'd learned a long time ago, sex with a vampire was INcredible), he agreed to keep his fangs to himself.  
  
That last one was the most difficult for him.  And Charley... well, he tried his best.  She found out quickly that certain times a month, it was just not a good idea to have him around.  It was one thing to have all her blood neatly beneath her skin, but when it wasn't... Charley got a little vampy, and difficult to control.  The first time he'd misjudged the calendar, it wasn't pretty.  After that, he’d agreed he wouldn't come by those nights.  And a few days a month, she wore undies with crosses on them (not as easy to find as you might think), just in case.  
  
But Charley was ever the reasonable guy, even as a vampire.  “But Amy,” he'd say to her, on nights she _wasn't_ bleeding, “it's all that blood, just going to waste.”  She'd shudder, grossed out, and then he'd whisper “I'll make it worth your while,” all vampire-sexy, and she would shudder for other reasons.  
  
But she'd say, “No, Charley.  Bad vampire!  No blood for you, not even if you don't have to bite me for it.”  And he'd reluctantly agree, and then they'd fuck, and she'd come so hard she'd _almost_ let him bite her, and then he'd leave to do things she'd rather not think about to satisfy his other cravings.  
  
So tonight, when she just wanted to curl up on the couch in her jammies with some ice cream, and she heard Charley's distinctive tap-tap-tap on her door, she was surprised.  And when she looked through the peephole (thankfully not immune to vampire's invisibility) and saw not one, but two vampires outside, she threw on her crucifix necklace, picked up her stake, and cautiously opened the door.  
  
They smiled matching, deceptively human-looking grins at her.  She stayed well within her threshold.  
  
“You turned Peter?”  
  
Charley shrugged.  “I got lonely.  You know I like to snuggle in the morning.”  
  
Amy rolled her eyes.  Vampire Peter's smile was faltering, his teeth clenching, small fangs peeking out, his eyes darkening.  Amy knew the signs—he was _smelling_ her.  
  
“Charley,” Amy said, keeping a wary eye on Peter.  “Did you forget?  Get the fuck out of here.  And take your baby vamp with you.”  
  
“I didn't forget,” Charley answered, and she thought she saw his nostrils flare just a tiny bit.  Gross.  “We thought we could convince you to change your mind.”  
  
“With orgasms!” Peter chimed in.  
  
Even Charley looked at him a little sideways  
.  
“Charley's told me the rules,” Peter went on.  “I'll be good.  No fangs even.”  Dutifully, the tiny fangs he'd let show through retracted.  “See, just a couple of guys going down on a girl.”  
  
“Right, because that's perfectly normal.”  
  
Peter scoffed.  “Is for me.  Well, _was_?  I dunno.  Can we come in?”  
  
Amy wondered if vampires got drunk.  
  
“And can you take _that_ off?”  Peter pointed to her crucifix and grimaced.  
  
“He gives great head, Amy,” Charley said, reasonably.  
  
She wasn't convinced.  
  
“Amy,” Charley said quietly, his voice only for her.  And she trembled a little.  Damn him and his vamp-sexy.  “Let us in.”  
  
She looked at Peter then and he was giving her the same smolder.  She pursed her lips for a minute and then gave up.  So maybe she _was_ convinced.  TWO sexy vampires and she was expected to resist?  
  
She sighed.   Yeah, sure, why not.  Crazy bloody vampire threesome.  She was already in an… unconventional relationship.  Was this much stranger?  Maybe a little.  “No gross-vamp face.  It's so not hot.  And no biting.  Or I set off the holy water fire sprinklers.  Got it?”  She pointed at them each in turn with her stake.  
  
“Got it,” they chorused.  
  
“Fine,” she said, and stepped back to let them in.  
  
Charley made a 'we need a little more than that' hand gesture.  
  
“Fine,” she said again, taking off her necklace and tossing her stake aside.  “Evil vampires whose promises mean nothing and will probably kill me—”  
  
“Hey, I've been good so far!”  Charley sounded offended.  “...Mostly.”  
  
“—Won't the two of you please come in.”  
  
They were both through the doorway in an instant and pushing her up against the nearest wall.  She had just enough time to see Peter's eyes go black, his fangs come back out, and to curse her own stupidity, before he lunged for her neck.  
  
“Peter, no!”  Charley yelled, yanking Peter away from her throat by his hair.  
  
“What, seriously?”  
  
“Yes, seriously,” Charley said to him.  “Impulse control, man.  You've got to learn it.”  
  
“You mean we're just going to...?  Can't we make her come after we kill her?”  
  
“No.  Doesn't work that way.  Not with her.”  
Peter looked skeptical.  
  
Amy suppressed the urge to say _I'm standing right here, guys_.  
  
“Kisses, not bites.  Put the fangs away, Peter.   _Now_.”  
  
 _Holy shit_.  Charley in command of another vampire was unexpectedly, incredibly _hot_.  She squirmed against the wall, feeling slightly sick by the powerful wave of arousal that slammed through her.  
  
That seemed to get their attention.  
   
Charley gently released Peter, who took his maker’s advice.  He appeared fully human when he leaned back towards her, aiming for her lips this time, not her neck.  He kissed her almost sweetly before deepening it, and yup, there was the taste of Midori as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  She promptly forgot about anything but his skills as his lips and tongue worked some sort of magic on her.  She felt not quite warm hands stroking all over her, through her dowdy pajamas, and then something occurred to her.  
   
About the same time as a hand slipped under her pajama bottoms.  
   
“Oww, fuck!” Peter yelped, jumping away as if he’d been burned.  Which, she guessed, he had.  
   
“Is your shit booby-trapped?” Peter asked her.  
   
Charley snorted.  “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”  
   
“Dick!” Peter whined, sucking on his wounded fingertips.  
   
“Oh quit being a baby.  Come here.”  Charley stepped up to Peter and slipped the injured digits into his mouth.  
   
Amy watched wide-eyed as her vampire boyfriend sucked on _his_ vampire boyfriend’s fingers, and thought she might expire on the spot.  
   
She cleared her throat.  “Um.  I’m just going to go… _un_ -booby-trap.  Be right back.”  
   
She ducked out of the room, and into the bathroom, leaning against the cold tile to catch her breath.  She should never bother thinking her life couldn’t get any weirder.  She quickly took off all her clothes and hopped in a very hot shower, to ease her nerves.  Was she fucked up if the fear of death made her a little more excited?  Well, story of her life, these days.  
   
She hurried out of the shower, dried off and walked back out into her bedroom, wrapped in only a towel.  And there, leaning back on her bed like they didn’t have a care in the world, were two naked, aroused vampires, their pale skin almost gleaming in the light from the windows.  
   
“No more hidden crosses?” Peter asked.  
   
She shook her head, took a deep breath, and crawled onto the bed.  She set her towel down between them and then settled back on it herself, propping herself up on a couple pillows, staring up at the ceiling.  
   
“Relax,” Charley said, and she tried to obey, as two pairs of lips once again descended on her, her shoulders, her chest, her tits, around a nipple, beneath them, her belly…  
   
“Yeah,” Peter said by her navel, “If we wanted ‘lie back and think of England’ Amy, we wouldn’t have come to you.”  
   
“ _Jesus_ ,” she whispered as her legs were eased apart.  
   
“None of that,” Peter murmured, as he settled between her thighs.  
   
 She watched his face… ripple, like he was trying to keep it from transforming.  
   
“Peter,” Charley warned, lifting up from sucking the skin right above her racing heart.  
   
“I’m good, I’m good.”  He waved a nonchalant hand in the air.  “Just.  Fuck, he was right.  You _are_ exquisite.”  
   
Charley growled against her.  They did not talk about _that_ long-dead vampire.  
   
To distract them both, Peter dove in, his tongue taking a swipe along her slit downwards from her clit.  She knew she was still relatively clean from her shower, and Peter was tasting mostly her, and the look on his face made more wetness, as well as blood, pool a little lower.  He pushed her legs wider, wiggled his tongue down to her entrance and licked her blood from the source.  It should have been disgusting to watch.  It wasn’t.  
   
“Fuck,” Peter breathed against her, his voice full of ecstasy.  
   
Charley made a keening noise next to her and moved up to kiss her, probably to have something to do with his mouth until it was his turn.  Meanwhile, Peter’s tongue was getting creative, alternating between lapping at her blood and circling and stroking her clit.  To his credit, he was showing her a good time while getting his vamp-fix.  And Charley was right.  Peter knew what he was doing.  His tongue was wet, heated by her own blood, firm when she needed it to be, and goddamn he was fucking good at this.  She pushed Charley away, it was too distracting, and she wanted to watch.  Charley wasn’t offended, he reached down with her and they both twined their hands in Peter’s hair.  
   
He paused what he was doing and looked up at them, mouth and cheeks covered in her blood, looking very red even in the low light.   “Want a taste?” he asked Charley.  
   
“Was getting close,” she moaned, disappointed as Peter moved away, wiping the blood off his face, but mostly just smearing it.  
   
Charley was already scrambling down the bed and replacing Peter between her legs and she braced for more of this delicious torture.  His style was less finesse, more chasing after every drop of her blood, but this included all the places Peter’s tongue had been, and she didn’t care.  It felt amazing.    
   
Now she and Peter watched with rapt attention, Peter kneeling beside them, lightly stroking his cock.  “Make her come, Charley.”  
   
Charley mumbled and nodded against her and slid his focus up, locking his lips around her clit and sucking firmly.  He slid two fingers smoothly inside of her, pumping and curling them.  And though she’d been close, her orgasm somehow took her by surprise, the powerfulness of it, how hard she clenched around Charley’s fingers, the sounds that were coming out of her, how she arched her whole body and reached for the wall behind her head.  
   
“Well done,” she heard Peter say after a while.  “Budge over.”   And then both of them were between her legs, taking turns, cleaning her up with broad swipes of their tongues.  
   
“So much blood,” Charley murmured, his mouth hovering over the artery in her thigh, while Peter lapped lazily at her cunt.  
   
“Don’t,” she said tiredly, “even think about it, fangboy.  Buffet’s closed if you turn me.”  
   
“Fair point,” Charley said, sitting up.  He ran his hand through his hair like he was trying to clear his head.  Then he hauled Peter up as well, and she watched as the two vampires proceeded to make out, sharing her blood between them.  
   
It was messy, and loud, and they looked like they’d just devoured a wild animal instead of harmlessly making her feel incredible, and yeah, it should be fucking vile, but all it did was make her hot all over again.  
   
“Oh god.  Someone fuck me,” she moaned, without even thinking.  
   
They parted, looking surprised to see her still there.  Peter spoke first.  “How ‘bout both of us?”  
   
“Hey, asshole,” Charley said, smacking Peter on the chest.  “Don’t push your luck.”  
   
“Fine.  How about both of _you_ ,” Peter said, turning the vampire-sexy up to eleven, and Amy’s brain nearly short-circuited when she’d processed what he might have meant.  
   
Charley shook his head.  “I’ll fuck you later.  Tonight’s about Amy.  And her blood.  But mostly about Amy.”  
   
“Thanks?” Amy offered and watched, surprised, as Charley shifted away to lean back on an elbow.  
   
“Your boyfriend’s kinky,” Peter said by way of explanation as he climbed over her, settling his hips between her thighs.  “He likes to watch.”  
   
 _ **That’s** kinky?_ she wanted to ask, considering… but her breath was stolen from her when Peter pushed his cock inside her, and right away set up a pounding pace.  Her eyes widened, and she gasped.  It felt so goddamned good.  She’d never had sex on her period before.  Was it always like this?  But she knew that wasn’t it.  What _was_ it about vampires that had her eyes rolling up in her head and her toes curling almost immediately?  Okay, so she’d only fucked two… okay, three vampires if you counted Jerry, but holy fuck, it’d been _seconds_ and she was going to come again.  When she did it was even worse (better?) than the first time.  
   
It was possible she blacked out.  Because next she knew, no one was touching her, and she was feeling a little cold.  She checked herself for bites or scratches, but she quickly realized she was only cold because her sweat and blood were drying on her.  She was still very human.  
   
She rolled to her side and took in a sight, that, as absolute fucked up crazy as her life had been lately, she certainly hadn’t expected to see when she’d woken up this morning.  Peter, on his back, with Charley leaning over him, head bobbing, sucking _her blood_ off of Peter’s cock.      
   
She groaned as she felt another gush between her legs, and the vampires noticed, again.  
   
She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


End file.
